paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chief in Burtonland
NOTE: For all those who haved seen "Johnny Depp in Burtonland", I've decided to make a story out of it. Summery On a summer day, Chief is having a picnic with his wife and pups. Until, Harper fell down a hole, so Chief decided to go after her. Only to find himself in a place that he remembered as a pup. A place called Burtonland, so Chief has find Harper and escape Burtonland. Can he find his daughter or die trying? Charaters Main * Chief * Harper Major * Brooke * Chase * Fletcher * Chief's Mom (Ghost) * Chief's Dad (Ghost) Burtonland Charaters * Jack in the box head * Pumpkin Kid * Magician Cat * Mad Hatter * Barber * Edward Scissorhands * Man of Candy * Card Soldiers * King of Madness * Queen of Hearty Nightmares * Big Head Lady * Dragon Story (Our story opens in a dark forest with a younge german sheperd pup running from a creature) Pup: *Scaried* Go away! Go away! Go away! Creature: *Roars* (The german sheperd pup came to blocked path with no where to go) Pup: Oh no! (The sounds of stomping feet made him turn around) Creature: *Roars* Pup: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The pup jolt awake in his bed and the door opened) (Its his mom at the door) ???: Chief, what happened? Younge Chief: *Sniff* I dreamed that I was in a weird place and a big scary creature is after me! And he wanted to- *Crying* (Chief's mom hugged his son) Chief's Mom: Oh Chief, those were just nightmares. There not real. Younge Chief: *Sniff* Really? Chief's Mom: Yeah, hey listen, if you had a nightmare again, just say to yourself that its not real. Younge Chief: OK I'll remember that. Chief's Mom: Good. Now get some sleep Chief, its getting late. Younge Chief: Alright. (After Chief's mom left, younge Chief turned on his nightlight and went to sleep) Chapter 1 (Many years later, Chief is all grown up with his wife, Brooke, lying down on the ground at the pup-park) (They are watching their pups Chase, Harper and Fletcher play on the playground) Brooke: *Signs* Look at them Chief. Arn't they having fun? Chief: Yeah. (Brooke looked at Chief and saw that he has tears in his eyes) Brooke: Are you Ok. Chief? Chief: It reminds me when my mother and father took me out for a picnic. Brooke: Really? Chief: Yeah, but that was the day before they- *Shed a tear* Before they- *Sniff* Brooke: Before they what? Chief: Disappeared. Brooke: Oh! Well we better have lunch to talk it over with our pups. Chief: OK. Brooke: Pups, time for lunch! (Fletcher and Chase ran over, but Harper was not with them) Brooke: Where's Harper? Chase: She ran for those woods. *Points his paw toward the woods* Fletcher: Yeah, Harper heard something and ran off. (Brooke gets a worried look on her face) Brooke: I'll go- Chief: *Stood up* I'll go after her! Chase: Are you sure Dad? Chief: Yes, Chase, I'm sure. (Chief ran to the woods hoping to find Harper) Chapter 2 (Chief looked in the trees and looked on the ground) Chief: Harper! (Then, Chief saw Harper near a hole in the ground) Harper: *Saw Chief* Daddy! Chief: Harper, come away from the hole before- (Before Chief could say anything else, Harper slept and fell into the hole) Harper: *Screams* Chief: Harper! (Chief ran over to the hole and looked down inside it) Chief: Harper? (Chief can't see Harper and realized she fell down a huge hole and landed at the bottom) Chief: Oh no! What would Brooke say when I lost Harper? (Then, Chief decided that there was no choice but to go down the hole) Chief: Don't worry sweetheart! Daddy's coming! (Chief jumped into the hole and fall a very long way) Chief: Oh my! (He maybe thinking that he would never reach the bottom, but then Chief saw light at the bottom of the tunnel) Chief: *Gasps* (When the bottom got closer and closer, Chief landed on a checkered like ground) (Then, he looked up and realized that he is in a very strange place in the middle of a forest where there are giant mushrooms, jacklanterns, a big green box in front of him and the sky is black) Chief: Where in the world- *Realizing something* This place is so familiar. Like I've been here before! I've got to escape! (Then, the green box opened and huge jack in the box head popped out looming over Chief) Jack in the Box Head: No one escapes Burtonland! Those who haved tried, are never heard from again! (The screne zooms to the right to a graveyard where a small pumpkin head with a striped body is crying) (Chief walked over to him) Chief: Excuse, me. (The pumpkin creature noticed him) Chief: Can you please tell me why are you crying? Pumpkin Creature: *Sniff* Its because a man named Michael Keaten has died. (He showed Chief the tombstone with a statue of a man on top of it) Chief: I see. Pumpkin Creature: He was a really great man. But then, he tried to escape Burtonland. But he was killed by the king and gueen. *Crying* (Chief patted him on the back) Chief: I know its hard to loss someone you loved. But I think its time for you to let him go. Pumpkin Creature: OK, I'll try. Chief: Alright, then. Now I gotta go. *Starts walking away* Pumpkin Creature: Wait! You didn't tell me who you are! Chief: My name is Chief. OK? (The pumpkin creature got a look on his face, he remembered that name) (Then, he realized that the dog is a friend he remembered) Pumpkin Creature: *Gasps and runs to Chief giving him a hug* Chief! I always knew you will come back! Chief: You did? Pumpkin Creature: *Lets go of Chief* Yeah! You knew me. Do you? Chief: *Shakes his head* No I don't. Now I need to find my daughter. Pumpkin Creature: Your daughter? Chief: Yes. My daughter, Harper. I need to find her and go home. *Starts walking then stopped and turned to the pumpkin creature* Do you know where she is? Pumpkin Creature: No. But I think I know someone that might know where she is. Chief: Who? Pumpkin Creature: Try asking the Mad Hatter. He's in that direction. *Points the way* Chief: Thanks. (Then, Chief when down a checkered path to the house of the Mad Hatter) Chapter 3 TBCCategory:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies